Threadbare Tee Shirts and Sex Hair
by Besks
Summary: After hearing a crazy sex story from Jessica Stanley Bella decides to try getting to second base with Edward and ends up getting a home run. E/B Post New Moon AU


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Threadbare Tee Shirts and Sex Hair**

**Your pen name: Besks**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does but one can dream…(and if one is going to dream; dream big.) Oh to be SM.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to these two great Betas ****kysouza3123 and ****Lezlee. You guys are awesome and so is Project Team Beta! This takes place Post New Moon its AU.**

**Threadbare Tee Shirts and Sex Hair**

Bella, in a hurry to be in bed with Edward, dropped the huge bar of lavender soap on her little toe.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, hopping around on one foot with her eyes closed and her face covered in soap bubbles.

_Slow down Bella_, she told herself mentally, _Edwards not going anywhere. Besides it's not like you're going to be getting any. _

Edward would hold her and kiss her but she knew their physical relationship was not going any further than that while she was human.

Edward had, of course, explained a billion times (she had counted) that they could _not_ make love. Sometimes she felt like she was stuck in a fifties TV show. _I'm sure June Cleaver got more action than I do, _she thought bitterly, _even with her and her TV husband sleeping in separate beds._

She laughed aloud, as her mind conjured an image of Charlie walking into her bedroom and seeing Edward and her in two twin beds, as she rinsed the soap off her face. She stopped laughing, when she recalled the story Jessica Stanley told her on the bus that morning.

They were on a high school field trip. Girls were on one bus and boys were on the other. Jessica was sitting in the seat across the aisle from Angela and Bella.

"Do you guys want to hear a crazy story?" Jessica asked and continued before they could answer, "You know how Mike can never keep his hands off me?" When her only response was a look of confusion she went on.

"Well, last weekend, Mike called and asked if I wanted to meet him at La Push Beach. I went, of course, wearing a cheerleader uniform I stole from Missy James. So when we got to the place we usually made out in the woods he asked if he could touch my pompoms. I couldn't help but say sure," she said elaborating her story with a shrill laugh.

"He loves my boobs because they're bigger than all the girls in our class." Jessica said eyeing Bella's flat chest.

"Where was I? Anyway we were on the ground rolling around and Mike asked me to do a cheer for him. So I stood up and kicked my leg in the air and did a little cheer. Then I did the splits and landed on Mike's penis. Here's were it gets crazy," she said trying to sustain the suspense.

"He punched you in the face for landing on his groin?" Angela asked.

"No," Jessica said with a wave of her hand. "We saw a wolf running across the beach and it… it turned into a man!"

Up until that point Bella thought Jessica was nuts. The part of her story that should have sealed the door on Jessica's padded cell for good, actually made Bella believe her.

Had Jessica seen one of the wolf pack? Her story had to be true, otherwise how could she have come up with a lie so close to the truth?

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Angela said dismissively.

"Jessica," Bella said cautiously. "I wouldn't go around telling that story if I were you, people will think you're crazy."

"What about you Bella," Jessica asked, unfazed by their obvious disbelief. "Have you made it to second base with Edward yet?"

"Edward and I don't go around discussing our personal life." Bella answered as she and Angela rose to leave the bus, which had just started unloading teenagers into the museum they were visiting.

Now standing in her bathroom, Bella considered the question seriously. The answer was no, not that she would ever tell Jessica that. She had never gotten to second base. The truth was she didn't even know how. If touching a girl's boobs was second base for a guy, what _was_ second base for a girl? Touching his nipples? She wasn't sure but she knew she hadn't gotten there.

She didn't miss how ironic it was that someone so bad at sports would be thinking in terms of sports to describe her lack of love life. That wasn't accurate, her love life was perfect but her sex life left something to be desired – namely all of it.

Lately, she had begun to question the reason. Was it really fear of hurting her that kept them from making love? Or was it that he didn't _want_ her? She had accepted everything he ever told her about vampires, mostly because she had no other choice. It wasn't like she could go down to the bookstore and buy a book entitled 'Vampire and Human Mating Practices 101.'

She got out of the shower and toweled off, then let the towel fall to the floor as she studied her reflection. She noticed every one of her glaringly obvious flaws. She let her dry hair out of the ponytail she had it in while she showered. It hung loose and lank. She sighed.

_It's so obvious why he doesn't want to see me naked_, she thought, _I don't even want to see myself naked. _

Then she had an idea. _He doesn't have to see me naked. I could just improve the part he does see. _

Women seduced men all the time. Right? She could do this. She put on her pajamas, added gloss to her lips and even plumped her eyelashes with a little mascara.

_Better_, she thought as she stood back and looked at her full-length reflection in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Her pajamas were baggy and her hair boring. She was pretty sure that women didn't dress like that to seduce a man.

She went to the bathroom cupboard where she kept her pajamas. She pulled out the old threadbare tee shirt she had stopped wearing when Edward started staying the night. She found a pair of scissors in the drawer and cut the tee shirt so that the neckline fell just above her breast.

She put it on and realized it was better than she had hoped. Well, maybe not better but definitely more revealing. The white tee shirt was so threadbare it was see-through and now it pulled tight across her breasts, which must have grown. She refused to believe that it was because the shirt had shrunk.

Next she bent at the waist and tousled her hair, flipping up she scrunched it a bit and then sprayed it with hair spray. The result was just what she was going for. Sex hair. She looked like she had just taken a roll in the hay with a hot…er cold vampire. It was what she wanted, subtle enough for him not to be immediately suspicious but obvious enough that he would notice a change.

She marched to her bedroom - a soldier ready for the battle. She was confident that she would seduce him into giving her what she wanted. Her confidence waned as she opened the door but regained strength when she saw him faced away from her, sitting on the bed with his feet on the floor. She took a breath and marched around the bed. Watching him carefully, she saw his mouth fall open and his eyes go round as she came into his line of sight. She returned it with a small smile of her own.

She pushed herself between his slightly parted legs and wound her fingers through his hair. She tugged his head back propelling his lips up to her. Offering them to her as a gift, a gift that she eagerly accepted.

"Bella, that shirt is transparent," he said. She smiled.

"I know." she said as she brought her own lips down on to his. His hands came up to firmly hold each of her hips. Her kiss surprised them both. It was soft. Shy. Vulnerable.

She pressed her body to his, soaking in his frigidness. Then she became fierce. Possessive. Hungry for more. She rubbed her nipples against his cold chest and shivered.

Her normal demure self, was gone replaced with a strong goddess. Tonight she didn't sit quietly on his lap, she straddled him. Holding on to his shoulders for leverage, she placed a knee on either side of him. She felt him grow hard beneath her as she began to grind against him, all the while exploring his mouth with her tongue. She felt his hands creep up her back. _Was this second base?_ She thought.

"Bella," he said pulling his mouth away. She kept her eyes closed as she moved her lips to his cheek then began to kiss his neck.

"No," he said again. "We cannot do this." She moved to his ear and sucked the lobe between her teeth.

"Bella…," he began again when the only response he received was a bite on his ear.

"Can't or won't?" she spat, at last completely frustrated that he was saying no to her again. "Just say it, Edward. You don't want me." She pushed away from him, searching out his eyes with her own.

"You don't want me," she repeated mournfully, hanging her head.

He stared at her in confusion for a moment but then in one swift angry movement she found herself pinned by his body against the wall next to the window, her hands pinned on either side of her head. Her eyes widened in surprise as they met his.

"You think I do not want you?" he hissed, his entire body pressing against hers. "You think I do not want to know what it feels like to kiss you without venom pooling in my mouth? You think I do not want to know what it feels like to…" he let her arms fall to her sides as he ran his hands up her see-through tee shirt and cupped her breast pressing them upward.

"To kiss these," he said as she shivered.

"To suck your nipples softly into my mouth…" he caught a hard nipple that was pressing toward him, against the fabric of her shirt and rolled it between his fingers. She let out a whimper.

He buried his face in her cleavage as she threw her head back exposing her long white throat to him. _Yes_ she thought _this has to be second base. It feels so good!_

"To know what your breast look like ensconced in lace, bare or bouncing above me as you ride me? You think I do not want to know what your face will look like when I bring you to climax?" He slid his cold hands back down the sides of her hot body to her thighs, picking her legs up off the floor and wrapping them around him.

"You think I don't want to know what it feels like to enter you. To feel your hot wet walls collapse around me?" She closed her eyes, luxuriating in the images he was producing in her mind with his words. The feelings he was manufacturing with his hands on her body.

"You think I don't lay awake with you in my arms every night and dream about the day I can be _in_ you." He ran his hand up to the waist of her pajama bottoms and slid one down the front. She heard something tear and a small part of her brain registered that it was her pants being torn from her body.

"Do you think I do not dreamed of this?" His hand moved up her inner thigh. He pushed two long cold fingers into her. She gasped, sucking in air and threw her head back again.

"Juicy," he whispered against her ear. _Wow!_ She thought, _is that third base? Oh who cares? Whose counting?_

He pulled his fingers out, playing with her clit. His fingers went around it. Over it. They rubbed up and down until she couldn't take it anymore.

He fell silent watching her. Moving his hands over her body. He let one of his fingers catch on the front of her low cut tee-shirt. He tugged. It happened too fast for her to see. But suddenly her breasts were bare. He stared at them. Biting his lip in restraint. It was the first time he had seen them like this bare. Exposed. Naked. He touched one breast softly. Then he bent his head toward her and sucked a nipple in to his mouth.

She let out a soft whimper of encouragement. Then he was kissing her breast. His fingers back inside her.

"Please, Edward," she begged moving against him. Worshiping his fingers that were giving her more psychical pleasure than any object on earth ever had.

He was grinding against her now.

"Come baby. Come now, Bella, love. Oh, my love," he kept his eyes trained on her face.

She did. There. Against her bedroom wall with his body effortlessly supporting them both.

_Homerun!_

He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them.

"I knew it," he said.

"What?" she asked, still panting.

"You do taste as sweet as you smell."

**A/N: Roses are red **

**Violets are blue**

**I love that you read **

**Now please review!**

**Yeah you may have noticed I'm not a poet… so there's that…**


End file.
